Kuroshitsuji: In the Real World
by LadyRavenCrow
Summary: Ella tan sólo quería darle un giro nuevo a su creación… quería crear una historia nueva, original y que fuese tan inesperada que pudiese cumplir su más profundo (aunque descabellado) sueño. Ella… quería darle vida a su arte, y en éste nuevo capítulo vaya que lo conseguiría. Spoiler del manga: Capitulo 94 / LizzyxCielxOC / Cielx¿? / Lizzyx¿? / SebastianxMeyRin /
1. Chapter 1

_Hola~ Bueno explicare que este fue un loco fic que se me ocurrió al final del capitulo 94 del Manga de Kuroshitsuji, advierto que este fic romperá la 4ta barrera de lo lógico y como dice el título, aquí los personajes de Kuroshitsuji viajaran al mundo real, (lo se, esto es demente) si te gusta la idea puedes leerlo, si no, bueno nadie te obliga._

_Advierto también, que en este fic Sebastian será el malo de verdad, habrá peleas entre otras cosas y romance._

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_

_Parejas: Elizabeth x Ciel x OC, Ciel x ¿?, Sebastian x Mey-Rin, Elizabeth x ¿?._

_Y algo de fanservicie e insinuaciones~_

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_

_También, quiero agradecerle a mi Beta Reader Shadechu Nightray._

_Por ayudarme a corregir mis errores ortográficos, pueden pasarse a su cuenta (pueden encontrarla en mis autores favoritos, ya que fanfictionet ya no permite copiar y pegar) ella también escribe fics de Kuroshitsuji entre otros fics (todos heteros) y además son muy divertidos._

_¡Muchas gracias!_

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_

_Disclamer: Si Kuroshitsuji fuera mío no estaría escribiendo fanfics y todo sería con mucho SebasCiel, en fin, todo es de Yana toboso excepto algunos personajes que aparecerán en mi fic, como por ejemplo mi OC y su familia, amigos también las personas del mundo real._

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_

_Resumen: Ella tan sólo quería darle un giro nuevo a su creación… quería crear una historia nueva, original y que fuese tan inesperada que pudiese cumplir su más profundo (aunque descabellado) sueño. Ella… quería darle vida a su arte, y en éste nuevo capítulo vaya que lo conseguiría._

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_

_Re-subido: Hubo un pequeño problema y no se subió bien, pero ahora creo que ya se soluciono, lo lamento, juro que no volverá a pasar._

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_

"Otro día, otro capítulo más" Pensé, con cierta satisfacción.

Pero había sido un día realmente agotador, la vida de una mangaka no era tan fácil como muchos creían… ¡No es sólo dibujar y ya, que quede claro! Hoy discutíamos cómo sería el siguiente capítulo del manga de "Kuroshitsuji" y además: aún estábamos trabajando con nuevos proyectos que aún no salían a la luz ó aún no estaban confirmados, entre otros.

¡Oh~! Soy una descortés. ¡Hola, soy Yana Toboso! Seguramente ya sabes quién soy, ¿no~?

… ¿En verdad no sabes?

… ¡Bueno! No puedo culparte, ya que nunca he mostrado mi cara en público, ó al menos los que me ven en la calle no saben que soy alguien fuera de lo común. ¡Prefiero mi privacidad y vivir tranquilamente~!

Pero en fin. Soy una mangaka, la cual creó "Kuroshitsuji" y otro manga: éste es yaoi, se llama "Glamorous Lip". Sin embargo, el primer manga ya mencionado ha sido más conocido (mucho, MUCHO más) y estoy bastante orgullosa de ello. ¡No pude pedir más~! Bueno, la verdad sí… una vez pedí más de la cuenta y para ser honesta, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Quiero que sepan que ésta historia es real, puede ser una historia realmente estúpida y sobretodo, descabellada… pero es la historia de una salvadora.

Ya había llegado a casa, al fin salió a la luz el capítulo 94 del "Kuroshitsuji" y los fans habían estado esperando ansiosos… seguramente se decepcionaron al ver que solamente tendría 24 páginas. Sé que fue poco, pero quería darle más drama a lo que pasaría y aunque mis editores me preguntaron sobre qué era lo que planeaba: yo simplemente les dije que sería un secreto~ Saqué el capítulo 94, el cual era el original y no una copia más, no quise "botarlo"… ya que lo necesitaba para algo importante.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, saqué una croquera de dibujo (la cual estaba en una cajón de mi escritorio) y en la cual no habían dibujos… por ahora. Dejé el capítulo 94 sobre mi escritorio, luego lo abrí en la última página: ésa donde el personaje "Ciel Phantomhive" se vería envuelto por la oscuridad de Sebastian (Uff~ las fans de Ciel me matarán por esto)

-Yo quiero darle vida a mi creación… -Susurré para mí misma, en lo que sonreí ligeramente-. Y lo haré… hablando literalmente~ Coloqué la palma de mi mano sobre la página, permitiéndome sentir la textura del papel haciendo contacto con ésta… luego suspiré. No estaba segura si debía hacer esto… ¿A quién engaño? ¡Quería hacerlo! Sería divertido~

-Ven… -Susurré, repitiendo lo mismo varias veces-. Ven… Ven…

Pasaron algunos minutos, hasta que finalmente… un pequeño brillo de color azul-zafiro iluminó mi habitación. Retiré mi mano y allí estaba el brillo, siendo desprendido por la página del manga. Hasta que después salió de ésta una pequeña llama (del color ya mencionado) y la cual me hizo dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro. ¡Estaba feliz de verlo aquí! ¡Había funcionado, no podía creerlo~!

-Escúchame… –Le hablé a la pequeña llama azulada, la cual flotaba en frente de mi rostro y casi como si estuviera pendiente de mis palabras-. Debes buscarla. No importa a dónde vayas, no importa si te pierdes en el camino… ella te encontrará. Y lo más importante… ella te protegerá, daría su propia vida si hace falta.

No hacía falta mencionarle un nombre, él ya sabía quién era. ¿Cómo? Él sabrá que ella querrá protegerlo, de alguna forma que me sería difícil explicarles. Acto seguido, le abrí la ventana a la pequeña llama para que ésta pudiera salir, y así fue. Cuando ya se había alejado lo suficiente, tomé la croquera y en ésta dibujé con mi dedo el símbolo del contrato de Ciel, luego la abrí… y en ésta comenzó a dibujarse por sí mismo el título, sobre la primera página.

Chapter 95

"Kuroshitsuji: in Real World"

Era un buen título para lo que se vendría, en las siguientes páginas comenzó a dibujarse una especie de vecindario y allí (entre éste mismo) había una chica.

-Su salvadora… –Susurré, expectante. Estaba segura que era ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Lamento si notaron que se subió como si hubiera actualizado y no encontraron nada, es que aun no me relaciono bien con fanfiction, disculpen creo que ahora si se actualizo el fic, espero...

* * *

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece todo es obra de Yana toboso, excepto algunos OC esos son míos.

* * *

Agradecimientos a mi Beta Reader Shadechu Nightray.

Por ayudarme a corregir mis errores y así ustedes puedan entenderlo mejor, pueden pasarse por su cuenta la tengo en mis autores favoritos, ya que fanfiction no deja copiar y pegar.

* * *

-¡AAAAAA~AH! –Cubrí mi boca con mis manos, había sido tonto de mi parte haber gritado por algo "así".

Pero es que simplemente… no pude evitarlo. Escuché unos pasos apresurados (que indicaban que alguien corría) para luego ver como mi madre había entrado a mi habitación, abriendo la puerta de un sopetón. La expresión de su rostro (algo sudada por la carrera y el suspenso reflejado en sus ojos) demostraba que estaba completamente asustada… seguramente (no, mejor dicho) por mi grito.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! –Gritó preocupada, en lo que miraba con esa asustada faceta (como de haber visto un fantasma, un cadáver o algo así) y también jadeando un poco, debido a que corrió con todas sus fuerzas para llegar aquí lo más rápido posible.

Le sonreí inocentemente, en lo que una gota gorda resbaló por mi frente. No quería que supiera que grité por algo que (para ella) no tendría ninguna importancia. Además, me quería ahorrar el contarle un cuento largo… como el tener que explicarle lo que era un "Manga"… y no era precisamente algo como las mangas de una camisa ó de cualquier prenda de ropa.

-M-mami, no es nada~ -Dije con cierto nerviosismo, al fin acabando con el suspenso.

-¿Cómo que "nada"? –Preguntó incrédula, sin apartar la vista de mí… ¡Uy, que miedo! Incluso parecía que me interrogaba silentemente con la mirada, y enarcando una de sus cejas.

-E-es queeee~e… -Alargué esa última palabra, en lo que mi cerebro maquinaba a mil por hora, tratando de idear una excusa. Hasta que casi un bombillo-brillante imaginario apareció sobre mi cabeza y acabé diciendo-. E-estaba viendo una película de terror… nada mas~

Y volví a sonreírle, sacando la mejor "peladera-de-dientes" de mi arsenal de sonrisas-inocentes. Realmente, en cierto sentido no era mentira: la cara que puso Sebastián Michaelis en éste capítulo realmente había sido dignamente aterradora (como para salir en una película de terror… al menos para mí), tampoco niego que no hubiese lucido aterrador o perturbante en momentos anteriores del manga, pero… ¡Dios! ¡Esa cara ya por sí misma decía algo como: "¡Voy a devorar tu alma!" sin la necesidad de que lo gritara! Sin embargo… yo no había gritado por eso.

-¡No veas esas cosas antes de dormir, jovencita! –Me reprochó mi madre, algo severa pero a la vez aliviada de que sólo fuese por eso.

A ella no le gustaba que yo viera ese tipo de películas… era mi propia madre, me conocía muy bien. De haber visto una: seguramente me daría tanto miedo que (quizás) estaría a las 3:40 de la noche pidiéndole a mis padres que me dejaran dormir con ellos… … ¡Pero no era mi culpa! Todo era a causa de los ruidos que se escuchaban por la noche, ya saben: esos sonidos aterradores que hace la casa debido a su antigüedad. Bueno, eso es normal: pero aún así me asustan.

-L-lo siento~ –Me disculpe fingiendo tristeza, para que luego mi madre se fuera. Y una vez estuve sola de nuevo: al fin pude liberarme-. ¿¡Cómo pudo dejar ésto así!? ¿¡Qué demonios le hizo a Ciel!? ¡Estúpido y sensual Sebastián Michaelis! –Exclamé con rabia, en lo que mire la pantalla de mi notebook: allí estaba la última página del capítulo 94 del manga-online de "Kuroshitsuji".

Pero es que, Dios… ¡24 páginas! ¡24 malditas, desesperantes e intrigantes páginas! Tan sólo esas 24 páginas junto a un Sebastián así de (completa y aterradoramente) molesto… bastaron para hacerme gritar y enfurecerme. No sabía si el más molesto era el mismo mayordomo-demoníaco (porque Ciel había cambiado tanto)… ó yo misma (por las dos cosas ya mencionadas). Pero lo que más me molestó… fue lo que ese demonio le hizo a Ciel, no paraba de preguntarme: "¿Qué diablos le hizo?"

-¿¡Dónde está Elizabeth Middleford cuando más se le necesita!? –Grité no con odio hacia la rubia, sino con rabia porque al menos ella habría intentado hacer algo, y porque de cierta forma la extrañaba: no había salido en el manga desde hace varios capítulos.

La primera vez que vi "Kuroshitsuji" (su Anime, para ser precisa) había odiado la personalidad de esa pequeña-rubi… y quería que Sebastián se quedara con Ciel.

… Sí, soy fujoshi, pero si tú me respetas: yo te respeto, ¿de acuerdo? Y antes de seguir con la historia… Por favor, no exclames bobadas como: "¡Oh, otra fujoshi! ¡Qué raro!" porque no hay nada más feo que las generalizaciones. ¡NO! Para tu información: no a TODAS las chicas les gusta el yaoi, así como no a TODOS los chicos les gusta el Yuri… incluso hay chicos que gustan del yaoi así como hay chicas que gustan del yuri (OJO: no precisamente por ser gays/lesbianas ni bisexuales), es un mero gusto que algunos comparten y otros no: ¡Listo~!

… Volviendo a la historia: sí, yo antes despreciaba a Lizzy como no tienen idea. Pero pasaron un par de cosas (como que vi que el Anime jodió por completo a la pobre, dándole mala fama y que opacando su lado ÉPICO/real del manga) y ya no la odio, incluso la shippeo con Ciel~ ¡Ahora mi odio se fue hacia Sebastián! Sí, a él… aunque aún me seguía gustando el SebasCiel, entre otras parejas (incluyendo el hetero anteriormente nombrado y otros más… para que vean que no por gustar de lo homosexual no pueda gustarnos lo hetero, "generalizadores"~) más del manga.

¡Ah~! Aún lo recuerdo bien: Cuando yo quería que Sebastián tuviera el alma de Ciel y así, él podría besarlo. Ahora eso ya era parte de un pasado de una loca fujoshi (que recibió un BUEN golpe de realidad), las cosas habían cambiado, todo había cambiado. En especial ahora, que todo cambiaría aún más… ¡Me preocupaba lo que le había pasado a Ciel! Sé que es tonto preocuparse por un personaje dibujado que no es real, pero…

-Él no se lo merece… -Susurré con cierta empatía. Sea real o no, no se lo merecía, nadie se merecía todo eso… ¡por favor, era sólo un niño! Toqué la pantalla de mi notebook con pena, mientras veía esa imagen de Ciel (siendo envuelto por esa oscuridad creada por Sebastián) en lo que me preguntaba… ¿Dónde estaría?… ó ¿dónde lo llevó? Estaba segura que no sería nada bueno.

-Yo quisiera protegerlo como Lizzy lo hizo… –Realmente quería protegerlo.

Repito: él no se merecía nada de lo que le había pasado. Además, nadie protegería a Ciel… ya que todos creen que estaría bien con Sebastian, que éste no dudaría en protegerlo. ¡Me da rabia pensar que al final será ÉL quien matará a Ciel! Después de todo lo que habían pasado, seamos sinceros… ¿Creen que Sebastián cambiaría de opinión?

-Yo no lo creo… –Me dije con cierto rencor. Miré la hora en mi notebook, eran las 22:45.

Mi hermana mayor anteriormente había salido con unos amigos: dejándome la habitación para mí sola, ya que ella pasaría la noche en casa de uno de ellos. Mientras que yo: Me puse a leer el manga… grité como si estuvieran asesinándome… mi madre vino a verme… le mentí diciendo que solo vi una película de terror. ¡Nada de qué preocuparse~! Solamente que: Me puse histérica al ver lo que le hizo Sebastián a Ciel… me puse a divagar diciendo que sólo quería proteger al oji-azul… Pero es imposible: él no es real.

Nuevamente sé que es tonto ponerme así por alguien que no existe, pero aún así no puedo evitar sentir mucha pena y sobretodo encariñarme con él. Además, a veces suelo ponerme en el lugar del otro: imaginarme lo que sentiría si eso me pasara a mí, hasta ahora cada cosa que le pasaba al pequeño Conde Phantomhive iba de mal en peor. Podríamos decir que todo se calmó cuando Sebastián lo salvo de un infierno… sólo para llevarlo a otro… pero sería después: todavía faltaba (en mí opinión personal) mucho, muchísimo para que terminara; todavía quedaban muchos misterios y personajes cuyo propósito en el manga que no se revelaban.

-Bien~ –Dije algo más calmada-. Veré una película para no dormir con ésta mala sensación.

¿Qué "peli" podría ver? Debía ser algo divertido para así levantarme un poco más el humor. Luego de pensar algunos minutos, decidí ver "How to train your Dragon", ó en la versión en español: "Cómo entrenar a tu dragón". ¡Sí, eso era lo que buscaba! Además, era una película hermosa y si no me daba sueño al terminarla: vería "Hotel Transylvania", con eso bastaría para mejorar un poco mi noche.

…

…

…

Terminé de ver la primera película mencionada y no… creo que "Hotel Transylvania" tendría que esperar para mañana, quizás la vería con mis padres. Después me acosté en la cama y tras arroparme, reposé la cabeza en la almohada y me dispuse a dormir. Tras anteriormente haber apagado la luz, y sin olvidarme tampoco del notebook… éste tardaría un poco en apagarse, pero es lo normal: ahora iba a descansar en mi cómoda y caliente camita~

* * *

…

…

…

* * *

Abrí un poco los ojos, debido a que me molestaba una luz… ¿Qué era esa luz? No parecía ninguna luz de un auto (de esas que suelen colarse por la ventana de mi habitación), lo poco que pude ver fue como una llama de color azul-zafíro. ¿Y ésta flotaba? Me tardé un minuto en notar que no estaba soñando… ¡Era verdad lo que veían mis ojos! Al notarlo mejor, me levanté y senté de inmediato en uno de los bordes de mi cama… Pero esa llama ya no estaba… ¿Será que sí lo había soñado? No había otra explicación lógica… ¿Oh, sí?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji **NO** me pertenece todo es de Yana toboso (excepto algunos OC que saldrán aquí, esos son los únicos que me pertenecen) ademas si fuera mio todo seria SebaCiel.

Agradecimientos a mi Beta-Reader, **Shadechu Nightray, **por corregir mis errores y así puedan disfrutar del fic, pueden pasarse por su cuenta. Les pondría el link pero ya no se puede copiar y pegar, aunque pueden ir a mis autores favoritos para encontrarla, recomiendo mucho sus fics todos son divertidos!

* * *

Salvadora Pov

Nunca supe si esa "llama" que vi aquella noche fue sólo algo que soñé, tenía mis dudas… yo sé cuándo estoy soñando, y cuando no lo estoy; creo que todos deben saber cuándo sueñan y cuando no, ¿verdad? Bueno… traté de no pensar mucho en eso. Hablé con mis padres respecto a aquello que vi, y ellos simplemente dijeron que me calmara, que sólo fue un sueño, blah blah blah.

Aunque también noté algo más desde que tuve ese disque "sueño"…

Primero: ¡Mi apetito aumentó el doble! No suelo comer mucho y ahora comía mas, hasta ensaladas (realmente, yo no soy de comer ensaladas muy seguido ó todos los días a la hora de comer)… también comenzaba a beber té por las mañanas. ¡Incluso! Una noche recuerdo que mi madre trajo muchos dulces cuando llegó del supermercado, y cuando vi que sacó un chocolate… ay, bueno… digamos que nunca me sentí tan feliz de ver uno (es como si me hubieran prohibido comer dulces a la hora que quisiera y cuando quisiera, lo cual era raro porque yo siempre comía algunos cuando mi madre traía, ó a veces cuando ella salía le pedía que me comprara algunos)

Bueno, no negaré que siempre me encantó; pero… ahora parecía que lo amaba con locura. Probé un poco y (como consecuencia) en la noche, cuando todos se fueron a dormir: me comí toda la barra entera yo solita… ¡También un paquete entero de galletas con chispas de chocolate! Al darme cuenta de esto, tiré las envolturas (para ocultar mi "crimen") y volví a mi cama.

¡Oh! También recuerdo que cuando fui al baño para lavarme la cara… por un minuto vi mis ojos de un color azul, de un tono muy intenso y casi similar a un zafiro… pero al pestañear incrédula, noté que luego volvieron a ser los mismos de color café oscuro. No le conté de éste último detalle a mis padres, aunque ellos notaron (casi) todos mis cambios por ellos mismos, incluso en mis gustos musicales se agregaron la música clásica y la que se le asemejara… no negaré que me gustaba incluso antes de éste cambio, pero no solía escucharla constantemente como ahora…

Sabía que algo pasaba pero… ¿¡Qué!? Y sobretodo… ¿¡Por qué!?

* * *

-¡Mamá! ¡Voy a salir con unas amigas! -Tal como leyeron (y valga la redundancia): Hoy quería salir con unas amigas para pasar el rato, para olvidarme de todos esos cambios y preguntas por algún tiempo.

-¿A dónde? -Me preguntó ella, también interrogándome con la mirada.

-Por aquí cerca, donde están los juegos -Le respondí. Cuando era niña, mis padres me llevaban a mi hermana y a mí jugar allí, además quedaba cerca de mi casa… eso era lo mejor, podíamos ir y venir sin cansarnos mucho.

-Está bien. Vuelve temprano, mira a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle, compórtate como una señorita, y también… -¡Ya lo sabía! Cada palabra, cada letra, en cualquier orden en que las dijera… ¿Por que siempre me lo repetía?

-No hables con extraños… -Finalicé su último "recordatorio" con cierto fastidio, en lo que salía por la puerta de mi casa mientras mis amigas me miraban, riéndose levemente.

-¡Y ustedes también, jovencitas! -Ahora mi madre se dirigía a amigas… espero que no repita su sermón después, que ya me tenía cansada de él, porque me hacía pensar que no me tenía confianza ni nada.

-No se preocupe, señora. ¡Estaremos bien~! -Le aseguró Katherine, una de mis amigas… aunque le llamábamos sólo "Katty". Una chica buena y muy madura, la cual tenía ojos azul-claro, junto a piel albina: la cual contrarrestaba muy bien con su hermoso cabello-negro.

-¡Y vendremos a dejar a su hija sana y salva~! -Ahora habló mi otra amiga: Luciana… de apodo "Lucy". Una chica muy energética, a veces algo infantil, pero también madura si la situación lo ameritaba, tenía ojos color verde-claro y cabello rubio, junto a piel blanca no tan "albina" como la de Katty.

-Tengan cuidado… -Ahora la voz de mi madre sonaba un poco preocupada, aunque en parte no la culpo: la última frase de Lucy y el tonito con que lo dijo daba a pensar que haríamos alguna locura.

-¡Síiiii~i! -Exclamamos las tres (a gracioso coro) con unas sonrisas, para no preocuparla.

* * *

Tras alejarnos y caminar unos pocos minutos, llegamos hasta los "juegos"… más específicamente hablando: hasta el parque de juegos. Habían algunos niños jugando en ciertos artículos de éste, aunque los columpios estaban libres: estos tres eran perfectos para nosotras. Lucy fue a sentarse al de la izquierda, Katty al de la derecha, y yo al del medio… ¡Ah~! Hacía años (para mí) que no me columpiaba, era muy divertido y comencé a hacerlo. Sin embargo, me detuve al ver que mis amigas me miraban raro.

-¿Qué? -Pregunté tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué tan seria? -Preguntaron ambas al unísono y con miradas acusadoras, que casi me recordaban a la de mi madre.

-¿Eh?

-Antes recuerdo que solías emocionarte cuando te columpiabas, no parabas de gritar de lo emocionada que estabas… -Me dijo Katty, con cierta nostalgia.

-¡Pero eso fue hace años! Quizás cuando tenía seis ó nueve años… -Que yo recordara claro, mi memoria era algo trollera.

-A los diecisiete también… -Respondió ahora Lucy, con una sonrisita burlona. A lo que yo sólo podía gritar en mi mente… ¿¡Cómo!?

-¿¡E-eh!? ¿En serio? -¿Aún actuaba como una niña? Entonces… no podía culpar a mi madre por repetirme todo.

-¡Sí! Hasta tu apetito cambio, amiga… cuando te invité a mi cumpleaños, casi te comes los dulces de los demás -Respondió Katty, con una gotita gorda de sudor resbalando por su frente.

-¡Y los míos! ¡Te pareces a Kero de Sakura! -Exclamó Lucy, con tono burlón.

Entonces… ¿Ellas lo habían notado? ¡Oh! Hablando de animes: a Lucy le encantan, de hecho: ella es Otaku… pero no es fujoshi como yo (recuerden mi anterior "regaño" sobre las generalizaciones~) ya que a ella no le gusta el yaoi, el Yuri tampoco. ¿Katty? Pues… ella no es Otaku, tampoco ha visto un anime (aunque sí sabe lo que son el Yuri y el Yaoi, claro: éste último gracias a mí) sólo es de la "vieja escuela"… es decir, que aunque no sea Otaku sí conoció los Animes que CUALQUIERA haya visto en la infancia, como: "Dragon Ball", "Pokémon", "Digimon", "Sakura card captor", etc… pero es nuestra amiga, a pesar de sus gustos y la queríamos mucho.

-Bueno, es verdad… -Suspiré, resignada-. Es que… -¿Acaso… debía hablarles de aquél sueño? Pensé y pensé unos segundos, hasta que por fin dije…-. Últimamente he tenido mucha hambre, eso es todo~

Aún no parecían muy convencidas, sus caras lo decían todo, a lo que disimuladamente tragué grueso y solté una risita. Sabía que luego me interrogarían hasta que sacaran algo, ó hasta que se cansaran… lo que pasara primero.

* * *

Yana Pov

-Veo que se está tratando de acostumbrar… –Musité para mí misma al ver la croquera: en ésta estaba dibujada la vida de la "salvadora" desde que lo envié a él allí. Aún no se revelaba su nombre… pero claro, yo ya lo sabía, ¡muajaja~!

¡Oh~! Por un minuto había olvidado la existencia de mi más amado y popular personaje, no sabía qué estaba haciendo ahora… lo había dejado de lado desde que comenzó todo esto. ¡D-digo! No es que me dejara de interesar él, es solo que… ¡B-bueno! Esto es un poco más importante, ¡no digo que él no sea importante! Es que… ¡Uff~! Está bien, está bien… no tengo excusa (?) ¡En fin! Es hora de echar un vistazo~

Busqué otra croquera en el cajón de mi escritorio, al sacarla y colocarla sobre la superficie de la mesa… lo repetí. En la portada de ésta hice lo mismo que en la anterior… ¡Ya saben, olvidadizos! Dibujé con mi dedo el símbolo del contrato entre Ciel y Sebastián. Pero ésta vez, añadí algo mas…

Acerqué mis labios, para susurrar cerca de la croquera un…

"_Sebastián Michaelis_"

Luego la abrí, al principio las páginas estaban en negro… sólo eso, un negro tan oscuro que era imposible de apreciar nada, casi como si fuese un abismo ubicado en el rincón más recóndito y profundo del infierno. Eso significaba una cosa… que él estaba molesto, completamente furioso, pero a la vez: confundido, ya que él no sabía lo que había ocurrido… ¡Y todo por culpa de su creadora, muajajaja~!

-Está muy molesto, ¿no? –Preguntó suavemente una voz detrás de mí, aunque no me halla girado a verle… estaba segura que su mirada estaba fija en la croquera.

-Así veo… –Le contesté a la voz calmadamente, ya sabía quién era.

* * *

Sebastian Pov

¿Cómo es posible?

No tenía sentido alguno, esto realmente no tenía sentido ni una explicación lógica para un demonio como yo… Mi Bocchan… ¡No! Ciel no estaba aquí, su alma había escapado: ¡Lo único que tenía entre mis brazos ahora era un cuerpo vacío (tal como una cáscara) y sin valor alguno! ¿En qué momento me descuidé y escapó? Pero si él escapó… ¿cómo lo hizo? ¿Sin que yo lo supiera ó al menos lo sintiera? Trataba de buscarlo con la marca de nuestro pacto, pero ésta ya había desaparecido, lo cual dejaba más que claro que él no estaba aquí.

Pero… ¿En dónde estaba? Sea donde sea que se encuentre… ¡Ésta vez no dejaré que esto vuelva a pasar! Ahora no pude engañar a los otros sirvientes, ni a la señorita Sullivan (quien insistía en ver al Phantomhive)… tuve que tomar otras medidas. No los maté, para aclarar. Sólo están… durmiendo, se podría decir… y seguirán así hasta que yo sepa en dónde quedó el alma que con tanto esfuerzo he protegido, hasta que consiga recuperarla… sin importar las medidas que deba tomar, ni a quién deba librar de mi camino.

_~Flash Back~_

_Recuerdo que había logrado ayudarlo a superar su "traumático" estado, haciendo uso de una medida "severa" (similar a una terapia de choque)… podía sentir que su alma había vuelto a la normalidad. Pero... como si mente se hubiese desconectado por un minuto: ¡Él ya no estaba! ¡Nada, no estaba aquí! No podía sentir su alma, ni un solo rastro… es como si nunca hubiese existido, ó como si se hubiera borrado de la faz de la tierra. Su cuerpo era la única "prueba" de que alguna vez hubo un Conde llamado Ciel Phantomhive… ¡Ah! Con un alma tan deliciosa y desesperada, ahora perdida. Lo único que pude pensar fue… ¿Que haré? Además, por la forma como traté a Finnian minutos antes: dejé bastantes sospechas. Si los demás sirvientes vieran al conde en su estado actual (inteligiblemente) me culparían a mí…_

_No había otro remedio… tenía que recurrir a mi técnica especial._

_Pero al abrir la puerta: grande fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que ellos estaban allí, parados frente a la puerta y mirándome con expresiones curiosas/preocupadas. Actué rápidamente, pronuncié unas palabras en "latín" antiguo y ellos me miraron desconcertados al inicio, pero… les duró poco su estado, debido a que luego sus párpados se cerraron y cayeron desmayados en el suelo. Para no asustar a nadie, volveré a aclarar que estaban "durmiendo"… pasó el mismo destino con la señorita Sullivan y sus sirvientes, incluyendo a Wolfram._

_También le informé a la reina que hubo un pequeño "problema personal" con el joven amo, el cual aún no estaba resuelto… no fue fácil convencerla, pero al enseñarle unas fotografías de como había quedado el cuerpo de mi amo (por la disque "maldición" del hombre lobo) pude convencerla._

_Ahora podía centrarme con más calma en mi objetivo principal: debía encontrarlo… donde sea que se hubiera metido ese "__**mocoso**__"._

* * *

PDisclaimer: También, los nombres de otros animes mencionados no me perecen, todo es obra de sus autores respectivos. -w-

¿Que tal va? ¿Merece la pena seguir?


End file.
